starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Emil Narud =/= Samir Duran
Now, I know about these Emil Narud = Samir Duran, but I don't think so, here's my view: I think that his name (Emil) meaning "copy, rival" might reference to something I just came to think of. Narud is Duran backwards, and there's a connection between them. Maybe they made his name Emil Narud, to show he was something different than Duran. Maybe Emil was added becuase he is either rivaling or copying Duran, and Narud since it's backwards, therefore "opposite" of Duran? Maybe he is the same sort of being as Duran, just that he's not trying to destroy, but to save, the universe. Since he seems to help the Raiders, who would eventually try defeat the Dark Voice, whom might be Duran's master, think this explaination makes sense. All speculation, but I think I cracked "the code". --H91 18:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. I think Raynor's actions doomed the universe. Uninfested Kerrigan can't lead the Swarm (IMO), meaning the Swarm can be enslaved by the hybrid and used against the protoss. After all, Zeratul didn't tell Raynor everything, he only said "don't let Kerrigan die". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) If uninfested Kerrigan can't lead the Swarm, than what do you think Heart of The Swarm will be about? It says it'll be about Kerrigan growing her powers, which I think would suggest she tries to get control over the Swarm again. --H91 15:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) We were already told she'd get personally more powerful, as well as having the Swarm become more powerful. So I think she will either be re-infested or the "cure" wasn't perfect, and her zerg genes will slowly take over again. In essence, her new evolution will be like Warcraft III hero levels. She might end up looking quite different, too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly, so, what do you think about the actual topic, what do you think about my suggestion about Emil's origins or what kind of being he is? --H91 16:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why rivals would copy each other, actually. I'm pretty sure (just not wiki-sure) they're the same person. They both seem headed for the same thing; destruction of the zerg. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Duran is trying to destroy the Zerg, or at least not physically. If Narud is trying to save, then maybe he is using the extra research that Raynors Raiders sell to him to make something like The Hybrids, only stronger and faster, by using Protoss warping technology, and Zerg DNA can be used to utilize burrowing, agility, morphing and evolving.It might be possible to add Terran characteristics.-- 13:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I should have thought of that. All of Stetmann's research might have ended up in Narud's files. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Duran might not be aiming for the destruction of the Zerg at all(According to the Overminds vision of the future, the Zerg become slaves to the Hybrids).-- 13:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) 12:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) At the end of In Utter Darkness, the hybrids wipe out the Swarm, so in the end, the zerg would be extinguished too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow thank the great god for starcraft.wikia.com. That knowledge and kindness in touching every part was valuable. I am not sure what I would have done if I hadn't come across such a point like this. I am able to at this time look ahead to my future. Thanks for your time very much for your reliable and results-oriented guide. I will not hesitate to propose your blog post to anybody who needs to have guidance about this situation. (Unsigned user) Category: Duran forum topics